


Bubbles in a glass (which is filled with water).

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Cute(?), Fluff, Gay, M/M, silly(maybe), sweet(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Did I forget to say that Tyler is shorter than Josh in all my fics





	Bubbles in a glass (which is filled with water).

**Author's Note:**

> Did I forget to say that Tyler is shorter than Josh in all my fics

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Come on Josh..."Shook his shoulders gently,you finally wake him up.  
"Ugh...ow my head..."He groaned.  
"It's OK."With raspy voice,you sit down and give him a glass of water that you poured,"You are a little bit warm though."  
"Oh..."Said Josh sit up and took that glass,"Thank you then."  
"You're welcome."You said as looked at the glass,it is filled with water and bubbles...  
"Wait.Wait wait wait don't drink that."It's not late when you realized it,so you stopped Josh.  
"Hmm?What's wrong?"  
"I uh...I..."Blushed deeply,you went on,"I poured you a glass of soda by mistake I guess."  
"Oh."He laughed,out you into a tight hug,"Such a cute,silly and sweet baby boy."  
"Yeah."Agreed with his words,you nodded,"I _am_ silly sometimes."  
"But God I _love_  that."Josh insists.  
"Yeah sure,I know you are."Smiled up a bit,you leaned up to give him a kiss.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
